A SquarePants Family Vacation
A SquarePants Family Vacation is the first SpongeBob's Runaway Roadtrip episode as well as the 159th SpongeBob SquarePants episode. Characters Present *SpongeBob *Patrick *Sandy *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Mrs. Puff *Pearl *Karen *Larry the Lobster *Harold SquarePants *Margret SquarePants *Giant fruit fly *Forest creatures *Background characters Summary On a trip to the Great Barrier Reef, SpongeBob and Patrick get lost in a mysterious location...but end up having just as much fun as going to the Great Barrier Reef! Recap The episode starts out with the main characters (with the exception of Karen and with Larry the Lobster for an unknown reason) getting invitations from SpongeBob to come to his house for different parties focusing on their interests. They go to his house and are suprised that they are going to see vacation slides, not do what they thought they would do. The adventure starts with Patrick squirting liquid cheese on the camera. SpongeBob's parents pull up and get SpongeBob and Patrick. SpongeBob looks at a brochure and Patrick suggests a game- Hide and Seek. Patrick gets on the windshield of the car and Harold looses control. They burst in The Oustskirts Mega-Mall, and Basscar stadium. They slide down a rocky cliff onto the road. SpongeBob then suggests they sing the road song. At the end of the song the engine blows up. They move the car to a local servise station. They wait in an outhouse. Margret sees a playground and offers SpongeBob and Patrick to play on it. They do, but they slide down a sewer pipe and onto a small puddle. When they get up, they try to get back up, but they can't. They enter a mysterious red kelp forest with many mushrooms. They hear a hollering noise and run. It turns out it is a small creature. They jump over a cliff and onto an anenome and onto a mushroom. Behind Patrick is a giant fruit fly. They run away and behind a rock. They hear a noise. It came from a gift shop. SpongeBob wastes his money on useless knicknacks. They sing the road song wearily. Then SpongeBob decides to play the road song on a flute he bought at the gift shop. They walk along past Harold and Margret and into the forest again. Animals follow them. The animals suddenly run away because the giant fruit fly is behind them. SpongeBob stops playing. When they turn around they see the fruit fly. The insect wants to give them a lift. They then sing the "above the road" song. He drops SpongeBob and Patrick off. SpongeBob's parents call them over but SpongeBob and Patrick just fall asleep. Pictures Image Gallery Family8.jpg|SpongeBob welcoming Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Mrs. Puff Family2.jpg|The guests Family3.png|Patrick busting in Aaaa.jpg|Patrick telling SpongeBob about his "movie-watching hat" Family9.png|SpongeBob with his camera gogg.png|Patrick with a bottle of liquid cheese gragga.jpg|Reading the map Family6.jpg|In the car roaders.png|SpongeBob and Patrick Family7.png|Singing the road song farm.png|Inspecting the broken vehicle farmb.jpg|Explaining the car's problems Family5.jpg|SpongeBob, his family, and Patrick waiting in the outhouse Family4.png|Patrick on the swings clippe.jpg|Following Patrick Family1.jpg|SpongeBob with gift shop items roadsponge.png|Singing the "above the road" song bobb.jpg|Riding the giant fruit fly Trivia *Though not invited to SpongeBob's house, Karen makes a cameo appearance at the beginning of the episode. *This is the first out of five episodes in the five episodes miniseries. Category:Episodes Category:Miniseries Category:Plankton Category:Double-Length Episode Category:Involves Pearl Category:Involves Mr Krabs Category:Involves Sandy Category:Involves Patrick